


Sam Has a Daddy Kink

by theywere-neverhomeless (notyourdadsaugspecialist)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourdadsaugspecialist/pseuds/theywere-neverhomeless
Summary: All I can think about right now is Dean’s hips stuttering when Sam accidentally calls him Daddy in bed for the first time, and the embarrassed little deer in the the headlights look Sam would get before Dean groans desperately in his ear and fucks him even harder.(my original short post, which I decided to write)





	

One of Dean’s favorite things about Sam is how helplessly nonverbal he gets when Dean is thrusting into him, deep and purposeful. As Sam’s fingers wind into his hair and tug desperately, Dean smiles against his brother’s throat, answering Sam’s keening moans with a growl of his own. He loves the way that he can fuck all the words right out of Sam, who he can usually never get to shut up. He loves the fact that his brother is reduced to moans and wordless pleas and groans, and high pitched keening noises of desperation. He loves the fact that _he_  is the one to make Sam Winchester literally forget how to speak. Dean hisses in pain as Sam nips at his shoulder, another helpless groan spilling from his brother’s lips as he hit’s Sammy’s sweet spot.  He loves everything about Sam’s lack of ability to speak, so when Sam moans out a word in his ear, speaking for the first time since they began sleeping together, his hips stutter to a stop in surprise, and blinding _arousal._  

 _“Daddy.”_ The word ghosts across his earlobe, caressing his spine and Dean chokes in surprise. Sam freezes beneath him as Dean stills his hips, and he can feel the horrified embarrassment already emanating from his little brother in waves.  He thrusts one more time on instinct as he props himself up on his shoulders, trying to meet Sam’s gaze.

“What did you say, Sammy?” He breathes, a teasing smirk lifting the corners of his mouth as he presses gentle kisses along Sam’s neck, having given up trying to get Sam to look at him. 

“Dean, _please_ ,” Sam whimpers, burying his face in his brother’s shoulder and shivering with each touch of Dean’s lips against his skin. “Please just fuck me, De.” Sam emphasizes his point by lifting his quivering hips into his brother’s, and Dean groans, reflexively burying himself into Sam to the hilt. He nips playfully at Sam’s neck, grinning at the startled gasp he gets in return. 

“I will when you say it, Sammy,” Dean murmurs into Sam’s ear, winding his fingers into soft brown tresses and tugging just _this_  side of too hard, slowly pulling out until just the tip of his cock is left inside. “When you tell me what you said, I’ll bury this cock in you so deep that you’ll forget what it feels like to not have me inside you.” He gives a minuscule teasing thrust, gripping Sam’s hips hard and forcing them down as Sam tries to push back against him, whining.  “Just say it, little brother.”

“Daddy!” Sam practically sobs, and Dean groans deep in his throat and slams back down into his brother. “ _God_ , De! _Daddy,_ yes, _god!”_ He grips Sam’s hips and yanks them upward, pounding into Sam’s ass relentlessly.

“God, Sammy, you’re so fucking hot,” Dean growls as Sam throws his head back in ecstasy. “Such a good boy for Daddy, aren’t you?” His dick throbs in arousal at the helpless nod and whimper Sammy gives him. “You love Daddy’s cock, don’t you? Love having me fill you up til it’s all you know.” 

He can tell Sam is close now because of the way the taller man’s hands scrabble desperately for purchase on his back. “Fuck, Sammy, so good. You wanna come for Daddy?” Another wordless whimper and a desperate nod, and Dean grabs Sam’s wrists and pins them to the bed as he thrusts feverishly, hitting Sammy’s prostate with each stroke. “Come on Daddy’s cock, baby, yeah. _Fuck,_  Sammy!” Sam cries out again and again as Dean pounds into him, and the moment the words leave his lips Sam begins to spasm, his spine snapping taut as he comes untouched, almost sobbing as wave after wave of his orgasm crashes over him. Dean is so aroused that he immediately comes, riding out the waves of his brother’s orgasm by continuing to pump into him. “Such a good boy,” Dean murmurs hoarsely as Sam comes and comes and comes, finally slowing his pace when Sam collapses back onto the bed and begins to sob into Dean’s shoulder. He strokes his brother’s hair gently as he slowly brings Sam down from orgasm, carefully slipping out and scooping him up in his arms.

“Ssh, Sammy, it’s okay. You were so good, Daddy’s good boy,” Dean says quietly, rubbing Sam’s back soothingly until the tears had subsided. Sam sniffles, nuzzling into Dean’s neck as he lets out a shaky breath. 

Once Sam calms down further, Dean asks casually, “Daddy, huh?” Sam blushes, shrugging noncommittally as Dean coaxes them both under the sheets. “I wish you’d told me sooner, Sammy. That’s hot as fuck.” 

“M’sorry, De,” Sam mumbles tiredly, tangling his limbs in his brother’s and blinks sleepily. 

“No, baby, don’t be sorry. Daddy’s very happy,” Dean says as he kisses Sam’s forehead gently. He can feel his brother blush again, and his dick gives a sympathetic twitch. “I love you, Sammy.”

“I love you too, De,” Sam yawns, burrowing into Dean’s arms as they drift off to sleep for the night. 


End file.
